Conceptually, a computing system (e.g., a computing device, a personal computer, a laptop, a Smartphone, a mobile phone) can accept information (content or data) and manipulate it to obtain or determine a result based on a sequence of instructions (or a computer program) that effectively describes how to process the information. Typically, the information is stored in a computer readable medium in a binary form. More complex computing systems can store content including the computer program itself A computer program may be invariable and/or built into, for example, a computer (or computing) device as logic circuitry provided on microprocessors or computer chips. Today, general purpose computers can have both kinds of programming. A computing system can also have a support system which, among other things, manages various resources (e.g., memory, peripheral devices) and services (e.g., basic functions such as opening files) and allows the resources to be shared among multiple programs. One such support system is generally known as an Operating System (OS), which provides programmers with an interface used to access these resources and services.
Today, numerous types of computing devices are available. These computing devices widely range with respect to size, cost, amount of storage and processing power. The computing devices that are available today include: expensive and powerful servers, relatively cheaper Personal Computers (PC's) and laptops, and yet less expensive microprocessors (or computer chips) provided in storage devices, automobiles, and household electronic appliances.
In recent years, computing systems have become more portable and mobile. As a result, various mobile and handheld devices have been made available. By way of example, wireless phones, media players, Personal Digital Assistants (PDA's) are widely used today. Generally, a mobile or a handheld device (also known as handheld computer or simply handheld) can be a pocket-sized computing device, typically utilizing a small visual display screen for user output and a miniaturized keyboard for user input. In the case of a Personal Digital Assistant (PDA), the input and output can be combined into a touch-screen interface.
In particular, mobile communication devices (e.g., mobile phones) have become extremely popular. Some mobile communication devices (e.g., Smartphones) offer computing environments that are similar to that provided by a Personal Computer (PC). As such, a Smartphone can effectively provide a complete operating system as a standardized interface and platform for application developers.
Another more recent trend is the ever increasing accessibility of the Internet and the services that can be provided via the Internet. Today, the Internet can be accessed virtually anywhere by using various computing devices. For example, mobile phones, smart phones, datacards, handheld game consoles, cellular routers, and numerous other devices can allow users to connect to the Internet from anywhere in a cellular network. Within the limitations imposed by the small screen and other limited and/or reduced facilities of a pocket-sized or handheld device, the services of the Internet, including email and web browsing, may be available. Typically, users manage information with web browsers, but other software can allow them to interface with computer networks that are connected to or by the Internet. These other programs include, for example, electronic mail, online chat, file transfer and file sharing. Today's Internet can be viewed as a vast global network of interconnected computers, enabling users to share information along multiple channels. Typically, a computer that connects to the Internet can access information from a vast array of available servers and other computers by moving information from them to the computer's local memory. The Internet is a very useful and important resource as readily evidenced by its ever increasing popularity and widening usage and applications.
The popularity of computing systems is evidenced by their ever increasing use in everyday life. Accordingly, techniques that can improve computing systems would be very useful.